<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>战地紫罗兰～Violet in the FRANxx～ by qinmyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248057">战地紫罗兰～Violet in the FRANxx～</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinmyu/pseuds/qinmyu'>qinmyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Violet Evergarden (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinmyu/pseuds/qinmyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>02的新搭档是从旧纪年沉睡至今的人类女性</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden/Zero Two | 002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>战地紫罗兰～Violet in the FRANxx～</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FRANXX放送期间（2018-1）撰写的旧文<br/>不会再填坑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凭借野兽般锐利的视力，即使自千米外的上空，02也一眼望到了13都市最近似海的地方，并打定下了船就溜去盥洗一番。<br/>连续十天的作战，她根本无限顾及正常的生理需求，更谬论洗澡。而源自叫龙的基因，敏锐的感官让02战斗中获得超强战斗力的同时，也让她在日常不得不忍受比常人多达数倍的干扰。听着身边人的叨絮，鼻腔尽是自己身上的异味，难以忍受。趁着注意力都不在自己身上，02拔腿便溜了。<br/>走出传送门，再穿过稀疏的植被，便是湖——在这个干旱地带难得一见的人工湿地。水雾缭绕，温和潮湿的空气抚慰着02绷紧了数天的神经。<br/>只是早早盯上的地盘被捷足先登了。<br/>对于不能独占这块宝地有些不爽，不过02还是脱下衣裳，步入湖中。但眼前的风光却让她一时失了神。</p><p>流泻的金发在水间沉浮，还有几缕紧紧贴着优雅纤长的脖颈。水珠不断从身上滑落，勾勒出充满女人味的身体曲线。<br/>一个侧影，便描绘出世间精灵的模样。</p><p>被02的动静吸引了注意，精灵转过头，原本朦朦胧胧只窥得一二的面庞清晰起来。<br/>线条精致的唇，以及映入幽绿湖水中的蔚蓝苍穹。与少女般纯洁无暇面庞不同的是，仿若在清新的山岚上平添一把欲火的，是她闪烁金属光泽的机械臂和伤痕累累的躯壳。</p><p> </p><p>忍受不了过于灼热视线的炙烤，这位精灵少女终于用锐利的眼光责备着02的失礼。<br/>没有细想，不甘示弱般，02游鱼般快速靠近少女，猝不及防地捏住她的义肢，张口舔了一下。<br/>这番举动让她吃了一惊，脸颊微微染红的蔷薇色也让她多了一丝人气。<br/>“这是资料提过的古制金属机械臂吧，金属味道真腥。你为什么不用新材料呢？“<br/>一边嗅着假体与躯干的连接处，02一边发问。<br/>“现在的人都是这样失礼吗。”<br/>感觉到02没有恶意，少女这样说着，却也没有阻止02好奇的举动。<br/>“你不是也一直盯着我的角看。跟你的人造品不同，我这个可是货真价实的角哦。”<br/>02俏皮地吐了吐舌。</p><p> </p><p>这个似乎困扰到了精灵，她被疑惑掩盖的碧蓝双眸仿佛在问，真的会有人头上长着角吗？</p><p> </p><p>02低下头，让自己的标志之一轻轻顶住少女脆弱的下颚，坏心眼地缓缓滑动。<br/>出乎意料的是，少女略略侧过头，主动贴上02那对诱人艳丽的角，想要完全感知角的触感般，用脸颊专注地磨蹭着。<br/>并且完全没注意到02逐渐蔓延的红潮。</p><p> </p><p>叫龙的血统让自己的确很敏感，尤其是那对标志的角。虽然大部分生物的角都是由神经末梢难以触及的角质层形成，而叫龙的角却是集成了大部分感官接受。空气传来的风向、震动、湿度，人类难以察觉的种种都由这个器官传递给02，让超直感的她成为战场上无往不利的兵器。<br/>这也让她在男人从未给予过的温柔厮磨下瞬间软了腿，整个人几乎服帖在她身上。<br/>“你怎么了？”<br/>少女没料到自己的举动会给这个不速之客造成这样的困扰，局促不安地瞟着02。<br/>02是没法用可爱可怜诸如此类的词去形容同成体一样残暴的叫龙幼体，而这个少女湿漉漉的眼神这让她想起了奶狗。那是一种外型可爱，性格也讨人喜欢的古老物种，味道也很好。比起人类，叫龙幼体更喜欢这种濒临灭绝的食物。<br/>“让我冷静一下就好。”——巢里的孩子还没被授予这类知识呢。难得没有想要恶作剧的心情，02只是乖巧地伏在她柔软躯体上，竭力平息身心的狂潮。<br/>“时间到了，我该回去了。”<br/>少顷，少女冰冷的指尖抚过02的脊背，轻柔将她推开。<br/>是没有习惯过于亲密的接触，还是只是单纯不想在湖水中与陌生人拥抱，这些02不得而知。只是被推开时，那由内而外蔓延上来空虚的波浪阵阵袭来，让她几乎要对少女脱口而出：不要走。<br/>少女慢条斯理地穿起放在岸边的衣服时，02只好百般无聊地看着她。<br/>“你这身制服，是预备役驾驶员吗？你的Darling呢？”<br/>少女别着胸针的手顿了一下。<br/>“如果你指的是搭档的话，虽然已经被委派了，但还没有见过面。”<br/>”不过——”</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛，就像这枚祖母绿一样，我很喜欢。“</p><p> </p><p>少女已经消失在视野中。而绽放光华的微微一笑，还深深地刻印在02脑海里。</p><p> </p><p>什么嘛——<br/>02挫败地钻入水中。</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛，我也很喜欢……”</p><p> </p><p>“有叫龙的味道。”<br/>风带来的不只是叫龙的出现方向，还有叫龙发情时特殊的信息素。这次回来休整不到一天，又得应付一个大家伙吗……<br/>攻击频率的二次上升，搭档接连的重伤。这次的伙计和之前的一样，根本就不经艹。入队仪式上，也没有看见那个女孩。<br/>不过我所要做的，只是战斗而已。<br/>烦躁烦躁，02起身，对通讯器的另一端指示：“十七点一刻的方向，成年体。让搭档在机舱内等我。”<br/>半晌后，另一边传来吵吵嚷嚷的声音。<br/>“成年体？！这些新人根本没法对付！让他们别添乱！”“要把新机体投入使用吗？”“紫罗兰呢！让她赶紧过来”<br/>紫罗兰？没有多想，02足下生风朝机舱赶着。<br/>出其不意地，自己心心念念的人主动出现在跟前。</p><p> </p><p>“薇尔莉特·伊芙加登，代号200。“</p><p> </p><p>清冽的声音响起。与那张古典超脱的脸不称的，是身上包裹的现代化的作战服。<br/>熙熙攘攘的室内，少女一板一眼地朝02行了个军礼。<br/>”我是与你共同搭载新机型的搭档。出于安全性考虑，我原本应该与你共载新机型协调一周后正式投入战场……”<br/>02开始隐隐期待这次的战斗。<br/>“……介于这次情况紧急，请你让我与你共同作战。”</p><p> </p><p>紫罗兰吗。<br/>如今，你将会成为我，盛开在战场的花。</p><p> </p><p>“成为我的Darling吧。”<br/>拉过薇尔利特的手，冲着她红润的唇，02狠狠吻上去。</p><p> </p><p>※※※※※</p><p> </p><p>即使是大脑可塑性高经过专业训练的少年驾驶员们，也没法达到符合Fran机体操控需要的并发处理大量信息的能力标准。为了减轻驾驶负担，Fran传统都是由两位驾驶员驾驶。新机型xx不同于老式Xx主要在于，它的驾驶员同为女性。测试人员从过去的实战和实战模拟数据中商榷，开发新机型以测试女性双人搭档能否可替代现有的Xx异型。同感性明显高于男性的女性预备员们，根据测试数据被分成执行和驱动两组分别培训。<br/>执行顾名思义，便是机组操控的主要集成。眼观四方耳听八面，则是身为驱动者的薇尔利特的职责，也是她苏醒后被教导的事情之一。<br/>凝固的血液重新开始沸腾，费劲撑开眼皮，大脑生锈到好一会才转动。全是穿戴奇怪设备的人和怪异的设施，一向淡然的她手足无措起来。他们帮助自己僵硬的躯壳变得暖和柔软，然后她便为了物尽所用而在集训。薇尔利特不得不打上战场上不曾有过十二万分的专注，去学习新的作战方式。没有浪费自己早就得以证明的战斗天赋，她出色地掌握了他们所指定的一切而获得了实战名额。在她的坚持下，年久的义肢也被拆下维护好后回到了自己身边。</p><p>像极了圣典插画上引诱人堕落的恶魔的少女，赤裸着身体嗅着大臂新摸过机油的组件。为什么不用最新材料？她微微偏过头问道，可爱诱人的角无意间划过侧乳，让人有些难以抑制的搔痒。<br/>也许这双古老造型的手，薇尔利特想，是唯一能提醒她过去并非水中月的虚幻之物。<br/>不过现实于她才是触摸不到的花。</p><p> </p><p>将她从回忆里拉到现实的是炽热的唇，以及鬼火闪烁的猫瞳。</p><p>来不及问，双唇相触是不是同她人工湿地所做逾越的动作一样也是现在的礼仪之一，从未体验过的窒息感淹没了薇尔利特。柔软的两瓣粗鲁地压制住外围，长剑就迫不及待地探入，直捣黄龙。薇尔利特曾在自家浴缸测试过，自己在水中最高可以屏气两分半。而这是同水中潜伏的压抑不同的感觉——腔内空气都要被另一个人掠夺干净。如此攻势下或许一分钟都能让自己缴械投降。不是情人间缠缠绵绵的亲昵相吻，更像对手间刀光剑影的试探进攻。平息吐气，不让一分一厘的弱势流露。薇尔利特在空隙间深吸一口气——或许自己的意图此刻就已昭然若揭，因为一直观察自己的人很清楚，自己的眼神已由无措变得强硬。<br/>侧手向人最脆弱的脖颈狠狠劈去，加上机械臂的力度和精准的角度，能让任何承受一创的生物当场溅血。而APE特殊直属部队的雌蕊，早在薇尔利特碰上她轻浮的发丝前就放开了拎着她衣襟的手，向后凌空翻滚到了几米开外。即使脸上潮红不须于自己三分，愤怒、震惊、沮丧、恐惧，这些生命被威胁后的该有的反应全没有出现在02脸上。她只是游刃有余地拍拍肩上不存在的灰尘，露出兴味盎然的微笑。</p><p>“如果达令每次回应都那么热情的话，我怕是迟早要招架不住呢~”<br/>始作俑者毫无自知，完全不把薇尔利特的攻击放在心上，又灵活地窜到了她身边。</p><p>不这可是为了让你我心意相通的魔法，下次可以好好回应哦。这样说完，02转身走向机舱。薇尔利特难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，上下翻动的睫毛轻轻敲打眼睑。在红色的身影消失前 ，她只好大步跟上02。</p><p> </p><p>在驾驶台坐下，双手正握住操纵杆，就已经完成了一半工作，余下的同FranXx搭档一样，需要执行员和驱动者的相互信任，至身心融为一体，以启动鹤望兰号。两人第一次协战，谈不上顺风顺水，也算是磕磕绊绊上路了。虽然生涩的配合没有完全发挥鹤望兰号的高机动性，但还是可以勉强应付这个没有理性的巨物。<br/>“请尽情地使用我吧，我的达令。”<br/>背对着薇尔利特，看不见她的表情，可02亢奋的声音在机舱内回荡。她昂扬的情绪通过连接，毫无保留地传递过来，将薇尔利特空洞漠然的大脑染上些许颜色。战意轻易被点起，薇尔利特仿佛被蛊惑般，将不久前被教导的条条框框置之脑后，采用了她过去杀敌一千自损八百的激进做法。<br/>解决叫龙最快的方法就是破坏它的核心——叫龙的动力来源。配合鹤望兰搭载的熔岩能量切割器，可以暴力卸掉成年叫龙坚硬的附甲，方便找出它的核心给予致命一击。此刻，薇尔利特的内心充满了对自己的自信。服从自己的执行者，敏捷的头脑，源源不断的力量喷涌而出。天时地利人和，都让她对这次作战胜券在握。只要她眼角瞟到叫龙尾巴横扫的残影，鹤望兰便可以立刻在高能加速度下腾飞到另一边，给这个不长眼的大家伙来一刀，顺便割掉一块碍事的鳞片。在刺激下，叫龙越发焦躁，动作也混乱起来，不过这并没有阻碍它朝基地靠近。</p><p> </p><p>在遥远的地平线上，似乎有什么破土而出。发情的叫龙可是会吸引同类呀！我们还可以多玩一会啊！这样的话语恍恍惚惚传到薇尔利特耳边。虽然对自己身手有自信的资本，但发泄的作战方式和看似属于自己却暗藏汹涌的力量让薇尔利特生出一丝不妥感。她可以明显感觉到核心力量的充盈，让人肆意挥霍的余韵。这是令人窃喜的，又是让人不安的。窃喜的是，这份力量对这次战斗，有益无害；不安的是，强度偏离训练水平到了令人诧异的程度，好像服用过兴奋用品奔赴赛场一样。<br/>薇尔利特被倒泼一盆冷水。她一半脑子还在听从战斗的直觉对抗着叫龙的进攻，另一半脑子则在疯狂地运转，思考着一切和谐中的不和音弦。<br/>显示屏中两个人的协同指数差还在可以接受的范围，在薇尔利特迟疑后，其中一组数据立刻下降了。鹤望兰的动作也随之缓慢了下来，于是立马被叫龙狠狠咬住。<br/>“02！还有200！谁受伤了吗？驾驶员的连接怎么中断了！？”<br/>两人都没有回应中枢焦急问话。即使承受着鹤望兰的右翼被发狂的叫龙撕咬着的疼痛，02也毫无紧迫感，看向死死盯住自己的薇尔利特，眼中盈满了挑衅与好奇。<br/>“达令，你有什么疑惑吗？毕竟我可是全身心都渴望你支配我去战斗，启动不了鹤望兰号，我们可都要全死在这哦。”02语带笑意地开口。<br/>一块重石压着胸口喘不过来气，薇尔利特急促的语气不得不缓下来：“他们都说你是可以独自驾驶Fran的雌蕊。但你并不是严格意义的独自驾驶，你还是需要搭档，即使这个搭档在驾驶途中失去意识。刚刚战斗途中，除了力量明显的提升，我的作战方式也明显偏离个人行为趋向激进。这样竭泽而渔的做法会对驾驶员产生不可逆转的负面作用，别提情绪波动做出的过激行为会产生什么影响。加上驾驶不过三次就会死这个说法被基地里的人一直流传着……“<br/>“你对驱动者们做了什么，或者说，你想干什么。”</p><p>恶魔先是一愣，像是费劲心思掩藏的秘密被昭之天下后的措不及防。不至瞠目结舌，双瞳紧缩，抿紧唇抬抬下巴，直勾勾地望着说话的人。然后别过头一笑，就如被扣上一顶滑稽可笑莫须有的罪名。连反驳都没有，只是仰天长笑，眼角含泪，融化了绷紧的表情，渲染了眼尾的红晕。直至笑到岔了气，才一瞥，没有半点言语恶狠狠的眼神告诉他人她是如何的怒火滔天。即便如此，薇尔利特也没有半点退缩。一个不退，一个不让。两人间似乎火花四射。叫龙的攻击似乎使鹤望兰号与中枢的连接切断了，除了蔓延在两人的沉默，狭窄的空间可以清晰听到叫龙肆虐的咆哮。<br/>“从坐上了Fran那一刻起，命运就已经注定了。”<br/>“我死去的搭档可比你驾驶Fran的次数多得多了。你要做的，只是配合我战斗而已。薇尔利特小姐。这是我的战场……”02率先移开僵持的目光，声音是与她桀骜放浪的本性不同的生涩沙哑。<br/>“不会的。”<br/>”绝对、不会让你死的。“<br/>看着伏在执行接口上微微颤动的身体，沉重的回忆浮上脑海，薇尔利特一字一句地，做着谁也没要求她做的保证。</p><p>02笑了，她半是无奈的，半是温和地对薇尔利特说：“但死并不是那么可怕的事情哦。死了，就可以解脱了。作为战士，最光荣的死法便是殒命战场。不过……”</p><p> </p><p>如果不想这样，就逃吧。逃离这个巢。只要你邀请我，我就会带你一起逃离这个地方。</p><p> </p><p>抱着02浴血走出舱门时，薇尔利特还记得这句话。这个长着角的少女总是笑眯眯地，说着似乎半真半假的话，让人分不清她是不是在开玩笑。她还没有正面回答自己的疑问，她还没来得及问她，如果不怕死为什么还有要抛弃这一切，鹤望兰号就重新启动了，伴随中枢气急败坏地追问她们发生了什么的声音。薇尔利特却发现向来习惯单人作战的她也可以与别人配合得那么默契，机体受损也无碍两人协力击破了大型成年体和被吸引过来的小型成年体。</p><p>在她醒来时，去问问她吧。</p><p>蹭蹭02尖尖的角，在后援到来后，薇尔利特也终于倒了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>